Smile
by Sakura414
Summary: Kamui got braces, but he refuses to smile. Oneshot.


1:30 PM

Kamui slowly trudged down the sidewalk of the CLAMP campus, on his way back from the orthodontist. He had just gotten braces and an expander, and his teeth were already killing him. His lips were turned down in an utterly adorable pout, and it was apparent that he was ready to rip the metal appliances out of his mouth with his bare hands.

"Hello there, Kamui," a familiar male voice came from behind the scrawny teen.

"Hi, Fuuma," he replied unenthusiastically, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What's wrong?" the taller boy sounded amused,"Why are you covering your mouth?"

"It's nothing," Kamui mumbled. The expander was making it very difficult to talk, and it was also causing him to make rather disgusting slurping noises.

Upon hearing his Twin Star making said noise, Fuuma laughed. "I see. You've gotten braces, haven't you?"

Kamui glared. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood."

Again, his companion chuckled,"I'm sorry, Kamui. I can't quite understand you with your hand in front of your mouth like that."

"I said I'm not in the mood!" he screamed.

Fuuma smiled. "I see. Well, you certainly do look cute with those braces. Care to smile for me?"

"NO!" was Kamui's immediate response,"Go away!" With that, he kneed his Gemini and ran away at full speed, therefore avoiding the inevitable molestation session that would have followed.

5:00 PM

Kamui, Subaru, Sorata, Arashi, and Yuzuriha all sat together at the kitchen table. Kamui had his homework spread out in front of him, and he was trying to do it without any help. Subaru, whose assistance had been denied, was silently sitting with his legs crossed and smoking. Arashi was in very much the same position as Subaru, minus the cigarette. Sorata and Yuzuriha were both trying, and failing, to get a smile out of Kamui.

"Please? I'm sure they look really cute!" Yuzuriha begged,"Y'know, I had braces once. I'll bet we all have!"

"That's right!" Sorata agreed,"I had them back in third grade! What about you, Missy? Have you ever had braces?"

"Yes," Arashi responded,"I had them all through middle school."

"Ooh," Yuzuriha cringed,"I only had mine for six months! What about you, Subaru-san? Hare you ever had braces?"

Subaru nodded. "I had them for two years for phase one and three for phase two. I also had to have six baby teeth pulled and got oral surgery four times."

Sorata and Yuzuriha gave their friend a sympathetic look.

"Anyway, enough of my dental past. Does your mouth hurt?" Subaru asked worriedly.

Kamui, who had put his homework away out of frustration, looked up. "Y-yeah," he nodded,"A little. It's okay, though."

"Do you want some pain killer?" the onmyoji began to get up.

"No," Kamui shook his head,"Those things never work."

"Are you sure?" he began walking toward the medicine cabinet,"It's supposed to relieve pain for eight hours."

"Yeah, well that's eight hours less than it relieves _my_ pain for," the apathetic teen replied flatly.

"Fine," Subaru sat back down,"But just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

At this, Kamui merely blushed and nodded.

The oven beeped, breaking the almost-intimate moment. Yuzuriha stood up as fast as humanly possible and excitedly squealed,"Dinner's ready!"

A large bowl of pasta was placed in the center of the table, along with five plates and forks.

"Are you sure you can eat this?" Subaru asked Kamui,"It might hurt you to eat solid food."

"I'll be okay," Kamui lied. Truthfully, he felt like every tooth in his mouth was turning to the one next to it, and they were all bashing each other with hammers.

"Alright," Subaru said disbelievingly, placing a plate of pasta in front of his friend,"Ittedakimasu."

"Ittedakimasu," Kamui picked up his fork and began attempting to eat his food in a way that wouldn't hurt him. He found that there was no possible way to consume spaghetti without chewing it.

"Having trouble?" Subaru asked.

Kamui shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"You know," the onmyoji said,"It's okay to rely on other people sometimes. I _want _to help you. You just have to be willing to accept my assistance, alright?"

He looked away as his cheeks began turning deep shades of red.

"Now," the older man took possession of the teen's fork and began cutting up the pasta that lie on his plate,"This is going to get tangled in your expander. Besides, you don't have to do as much chewing if the noodles are in smaller pieces."

Subaru continued to cut until every centimeter of spaghetti was chopped up into several miniscule pieces. It looked awfully strange, but Kamui was delighted that he didn't have to torture himself over a plate of pasta.

"Thank you, Subaru," he smiled.

Subaru looked surprised. Kamui had actually smiled for him! "They really are very cute," he mumbled,"Your braces, I mean. They look good."

"Oh," once again, Kamui's face turned bright red,"Th-thank you."

Subaru was also blushing, though he was a bit disappointed upon realizing that with the other seals pestering the boy, he probably wouldn't get to see that adorable smile again.

10:30 PM

Kamui quietly walked down the hallway. He hoped as he stood in front of Subaru's door that the man was still awake. He knocked quietly, as to not disturb his friend, should he be asleep.

"Come in," he heard a low, rather raspy voice say. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Subaru asked.

Kamui shook his head and held up a blue, plastic object. "My expander needs to be cranked every night before I go to bed," he explained,"But I can't do it by myself."

Subaru moved over on the bed and motioned of Kamui to come and lay beside him.

He took the object and, after several tries, managed to properly perform the procedure.

"Thanks again, Subaru," Kamui whispered.

"It's no trouble," Subaru replied, handing the strange, blue object back to his friend.

"Ummm," Kamui blushed and looked away,"You know how you told me to let you know if I need anything?"

Subaru nodded. "What do you need?"

"Well," Kamui said hesitantly,"My mouth is hurting a lot right now, and pain killers aren't any good. But I think it might feel better... if you kissed it."

Subaru smiled and nodded.

And that's exactly what he did.

~*Owari*~

A/N:

Most of this was written on the day I got braces. It might not be that good, since my teeth were (and still are) hurting me quite a bit, but I couldn't resist! Wouldn't Kamui-chan look adorable with braces? *fangirl moment*

It was a little bit strange to write about Kamui and Subaru as a pairing, since I've never really done it before. For a long time, they were just the Vampire Twins in my mind, because I read Tsubasa long before X. It was really hard for me to think of them as a 'pairing', but they're actually really cute! I'm also a huge Seisub shipper, but I'm absolutely positive that Kamui has a crush on Subaru. In this particular fanfiction, his feelings are returned. In canon, however... eh, probably not so much. *sigh* poor Kamui-chan...

Thank you to Nee-chan for talking with me and giving me so many ideas! :D I love you!

Also, thank you to my cat for typing a lovely plethora of plus signs and zeros, and then biting me =.=

Finally, thank you to all reviewers! (should there be any...)

Until next time,

Sakura


End file.
